Atlast I See The Light
by InSearchOfMagic
Summary: Alice's POV on waking up as a vampire. Canon. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight franchise, and I am not she. The title of this fic is from the song 'I see the light" from the movie Tangled.**

* * *

Black.

Unyielding, undiluted and complete.

The colour is the universe, and I have known nothing else.

_Nothing else_…The thought brings consciousness, an awareness of self.

_I._ I exist.

Awareness, that I am not a part of the colour, an atom of this unmoving hue which makes up my world.

Awareness, that I am not shapeless and unstructured, but possess a form, a body.

Awareness, of not being alone.

_Alone._ The word reverberates in the endless night that is my mind, and I am jarred out of my oblivion. For the first time, in… in _forever…_ I am _not_ alone.

The world is still black, but there is a new … _something_… a new _sense_?

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.  
_

_Sound._ I discover that I can _hear._

With that intrusion, I detect other sensations.

Something moving over my form - soft, ephemeral,cool.

_Air. _I discover that I can feel_._

A sweet, old, dry aroma – oak, willow, ebony.

_Scent. _I learn that I can smell_._

A burning, arid ache in… in my throat.

_Pain._I become conscious of my body.

_ Me. Who am I?_!

_Fear. _I become aware of my mind_. _

The crunching sound approaches me, loud in the darkness of my world. _Footsteps._

'Here she is..!'

'Are you sure –'

'Yes,yes… she seems to be unconscious…Mary Alice!'

'Do you think she's dea-'

Fire. A dry fire which commands. A scent overpoweringly tempting. Delicious. Compulsory.

I don't realise I'm moving. A frightened cry – cut off with a gurgle. A sweet taste explodes in my mouth, the liquid putting out the burning fire.

Awareness again. There is a change…the sounds have been cut off, the fire in my throat, banked. Simmering still, but subdued.

And I sense something foreign… a sensation pressing against my… eyelids.

I open my eyes.

Light. I discover that I can _see._

I blink once, twice, rapidly. How long have I been in the dark? I can't remember.

This is a new universe – sight and sound and smell and movement.

_New._ Overwhelming. Unfamiliar.

I realize that the harsh breathing I hear is my own. I'm panicking.

I look around. A dense undergrowth, trees, the ground strewn with dry leaves. Every object that my eyes encounter is new – a faraway, dim memory of things seen in the far past and forgotten.

I look down, and recoil backwards. A hiss rips out of my throat, and I blanch at the sound.

Two bodies lie at my feet. A man and a woman. Middle aged, perhaps. Their clothes are an identical blue – a uniform. _From the asylum_, my mind says.

Dead, their throats torn.

I sense the taste on my tongue. _Blood?_

_No,no,no…_ I'm unaware of the scared, whimpering litany for a long time, till I tear my eyes away from the corpses and the fear running in my mind, to look down at myself and realise it's coming out of me.

Two hands, two feet. A face with two eyes, two ears and a nose. My body matches theirs in structure. But... killed. By…_me_?  
Am I an animal, then? _Who_ am I? _What_ am I?

I flinch away from the questions, and notice something else – a splashing sound nearby. A stream.

I follow the sound of water and look down at my reflection. I don't recognize it.

Cropped black hair. A small face. Red eyes. _Red?_

The world is filled with colour, but my mind is still black.

I don't remember. I can't understand_._ I don't _know._

Mary Alice, they said. Is that me? Is this how I look?

My eyes flit around – here, there, the sound of my rough breath filling my ears, the scent of blood in my mouth, my mind - a roiling mass of fear.

Fear of the strange, foreign world I seem to be a part of.

Fear of myself, of the… the_ monster_ that I seem to be.

Fear of being alone in this new forever.

My eyes are fixed on the reflection in the water, trying to recollect, to recognize.

Time passes – moments, days, a century? I have lost the ability to sense change. My world has been nothing but _sameness _for too long.

Then suddenly, the scene around me disappears. A face fills my vision.

Honey blond hair. Red eyes, like mine. Hundreds of tiny marks, silver and crescent-moon like, on the jaws and neck.

_Scars, _my mind tells me.

But I don't listen. For the first time in forever, I feel at peace.

That face is… more familiar to me than my own.

My heart… and I discover anew, that it no longer beats, but the realisation pales away, insignificant before this new knowledge.

_Him… Jasper, _my mind tells me.

'Jasper.', I whisper, drinking in the sight of his face.

The world is unknown, my past is unknown, my own _self_ is unknown, but I cling to this new knowledge that is rock solid, this truth that is now the center of my universe.

Jasper. _Jazz._ My love.

* * *

**A/N : Thoughts? Please R&R!  
**


End file.
